greenyphatomfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Greeny Phatom Wiki
This page is under construction. Please finish this page as the best as you can. History Greeny Phatom Wiki (Michael) (2011-2013) Rise Back in June 2011, a user named HiddenLuigi founded the wiki we all know in love, the Greeny Phatom Wiki. Since the fanbase and Greeny Phatom was rising, the wiki had just started. When the Greeny Phatom Wiki started making pages, many users joined in the fun like 2012geosworld, Laser Pikachus, SkipperthePenguin100, Tjdrum2000, etc. The wiki was rising since Late 2012. Decline and abolishment Meanwhile, near the end of 2013, some users quit the fanbase because they've been watching this video, called "Greeny Phatom and Gree City sucks cock", but the admins try to keep the wiki safe from haters. SkipperthePenguin100 started hating the show after he announced he'll be closing the wiki. Meanwhile, Laser Pikachus, wanted to keep the wiki up (as an archive), but failed miserably. After few weeks, he realized the very reason why everybody hated Greeny Phatom, and so, he started a like-hate relationship with the show. From November 17, 2013 to December 15, 2013, there were rumors on this wiki stating that Greeny Phatom Wiki will close, although Laser Pikachus and SkipperthePenguin100 agreed with this rumors. The rumors do believe it will close because the admins are deleting all of the pages, yet they are corrupted, and never seen again (except the ones still showing on Internet Archive). On December 21, 2013, the wiki shutted down. When the wiki shutted down, many fans left the fanbase, insult the show, and began ranting on Greeny Phatom. The layout of Greeny Phatom Wiki on December 2013 stayed the same, until Late April 2014, when a user made the Greeny Phatom Wiki as his/her base, a private base. It could be rumored to be the comeback of Greeny Phatom Wiki. But on May 19, 2014, the base was closed for good. Greeny Phatom Wiki (Keegan) (2014- present) Revival and construction Greeny Phatom Wiki will not be the same when a Greeny Phatom fan named "User:KindheartedKeeganfromROBLOXKindheartedKeeganfromROBLOX" gave the fans hope by retrieving the wiki. On September 20, 2014, Keegan revived the wiki. The new wiki is slowly rising because of the criticism and the MrRyan5307 Crisis (October 22, 2014 - November 30, 2014). People put GamingGuy650 crap everywhere on the wiki, until November 30, 2014. The criticism is rarely seen on any page on this wiki. Laser Pikachus is the first admin on the wiki, that is admin on the old wiki. The newer wiki lacks admins (which are inactive.) The MrRyan5307 Crisis Main article: ''The MrRyan5307 Crisis in Greeny Phatom Wiki Second Golden Age of the Greeny Phatom Wiki December 6, 2014 was a big day for Greeny Phatom Wiki. The wiki had a lot of edits, yet more than 100 edits. A few users became admin, +10 pages were added to the wiki, yet more stuff happened. As of December 6, 2014, December 6, 2014 is the day with the most edits. This starts what we call it, as mobilization in Greeny Phatom Wiki (Keegan). Quotes ''"i like toast" - Toy Bonnie Admins (As of December 2014) * KindheartedKeeganFromROBLOX page: User:KindheartedKeeganFromROBLOX * Spaceinvadersfan2004 page: User:Spaceinvadersfan2004 * Laser Pikachus (first long-time admin on the wiki; since March 2012) page: User:Laser Pikachus * CoinHunterCameron12 page: User:CoinHunterCameron12 * ToonLinkMinions11 page: User:ToonLinkMinions11 * Motleycat74 page: User:Motleycat74 Users (As of December 2014) * ComputerGuy140 page: User:ComputerGuy140 * HiddenLuigi (Uncommonly active) page: User:HiddenLuigi * Toy Bonnie page: User:Toy Bonnie * Bingbang32 page: User:Bingbang32 * AsaelWikia page: User:AsaelWikia * EpicMcLarenFan890 page: User:EpicMcLarenFan890 * Gta5xboxfan page: User:Gta5xboxfan * Connorsworld2011 page: User:Connorsworld2011 * Jwsc800 page: User:Jwsc800 * Tjdrum2000 page: User:Tjdrum2000 Former Users * Dragon Rainbow page: User:Dragon Rainbow * Lady Lostris page: User:Lady Lostris * Sionlljones page: User:Sionlljones * Pio387 page: User:Pio387 * KingRush2011 page: User:KingRush2011 * HenryReturnsToWikia135135 * Miranda.knox.7543 page: User:Miranda.knox.7543 * Mihawk Moha page: User:Mihawk Moha * Delete1 page: User:Delete1 * BalloonBoyBB page: User:BalloonBoyBB * Unown Phantump page: User:Unown Phantump * HackForumTrollPolice page: User:HackForumTrollPolice * Kopcap94 page: User:Kopcap94 * TheChromePerson page:User:TheChromePerson Former Users that got Blocked This shows a list of users that got blocked for a reason * TheRetroGamer666 page: User:TheRetroGamer666 Reason blocked: Vandalized Dr. Beanson page * Alexanderthenicest page: User:Alexanderthenicest Reason blocked: Vandalized Greeny Phatom: The Video Game page * Thesonicshow1991 page: User:Thesonicshow1991 Reason blocked: Vandalized Greeny Phatom: The Movie 2 (2014 film) page * John Leagsdurg page: User:John Leagsdurg Reason blocked: Vandalized Greeny Phatom: The Video Game, and DR.WAHWEE pages. * Alex-Sixand page: User:Alex-Sixand Reason blocked: Changed wiki background to the Forever Alone background * GamerTeenGuy51 (#1 worst wiki vandalizer on the internet) page: User:GamerTeenGuy51 Reason blocked: Putted false into in Keegan Ltd.. * TailsPokemon11 page: User:TailsPokemon11 Reason blocked: Vandalized Greeny Phatom: The Movie 2 (2014 film) page. Former Users that never edited * Randomfakegee123 page: User:Randomfakegee123 * Alphaweegee page: User:Alphaweegee * MrBondarenko2013 page: User:MrBondarenko2013 * JeremyBirds772 page: User:JeremyBirds772 * Grooby101 page: User:Grooby101 * Scdanielbross page: User:Scdanielbross * Gj340wikia5000 page: User:Gj340wikia5000 Owners of the Wiki (June 2011 - December 21, 2013) - SkipperthePenguin100 (September 20, 2014 - Present) - KindheartedKeeganfromROBLOX Layouts Category:Greeny Phatom Wiki